


My Heart Can't Go On

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: There's nothing worse than losing your best friend.One day he's there, everything is fine, happy, normal, and the next a rug--no, the world the universe--is ripped out from under your feet.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	My Heart Can't Go On

There's nothing worse than losing your best friend.

One day he's there, everything is fine, happy, normal, and the next a rug--no, the world, the _universe--_ is ripped out from under your feet.

And you fall, fall and fall into a starless void, and the only thing you know is loss. 

It's so much easier to keep falling, to embrace the pain and let it down you until there is nothing. 

It's so much harder to face reality.

He's gone. He's not coming back. He can't, no matter how much you beg and plead and hope that tomorrow morning you'll wake and he'll be there too greet you, love you, support you even though he didn't know he was. 

Life took him from you.

Life forces you to go on without him.

And there's nothing worse.


End file.
